Life as A Salvatore
by BlackRose54
Summary: So what is the Salvatore Brothers had a mischievous little sister? Even though they don't get along most the time, they love each other in their own unique ways. But after many years without seeing each other, Alexandria Salvatore comes back and stirs things up. She finds love, heartbreak, and most of all trouble.


**~ As much as it hurts *sniff* I Don't Own Vampires Diaires, or it's characters *heart breaks***

* * *

**Chapter 1. Good To Be Back**

Mystic Falls. The two words I haven't heard in three decades. The last time I was here, I was with my older brother, Stephan. I shook my head smirking, at all the trouble I caused here. Man good times, good times. I'm surprised we didn't get chased out the town with torches and pitchforks from all the trouble we've caused. Well, mostly from all the trouble I've caused.

Unfortunaly, we had to move on for certain reasons and somewhere along the way, we ended splitting up. I haven't seen him ever since. It's not as much fun being a vampire without having a buddy by you while you're causing trouble. I sighed, as I stood on the front steps of our old boarding house we've had in Mystic Falls.

Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person usually does, I decided to be the awesome person I am and make a dramatic entrance. Using my supernatural speed, I entered through Stephan's window. The windows automatically flew open and then I came in with a big smirk on my lips, frowning once I found out no one was in the room.

Damn, what a wasted entrance.

So I decided to go looking for Zach, the house owner. I scoffed when I saw that everything was still the same and nothing had changed since I've been here. I guess I haven't changed either. Still had the same green eyes and shoulder length hair. The only thing that was different was that I dyed my hair red, that and I'm a freaking vampire.

"Alexandria?" a familiar voice asked, and I smiled as I recognized the voice. I turned around, and saw two deep forest green eyes looking at me curiously, and gave him one of my best smiles.

"The one and only." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me a kind smile before pulling me into a hug, causing me to chuckle.

"I know! There's no need to be all glum anymore!" I joked and Stephan released me chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" Stephan asked.

"Well… let's just say it was time to leave my old place." I said, almost cringing remembering how many hunters were on my tail in Georgia.

"What about you, Stephan Salvatore? Why did you come back?" I asked. Stephan gave me a wary look, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"I just felt like it was time to come back," he said. I had a strong feeling that it was something else, but I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well, it's great to see you again." My brother said.

"Oh no, she's here too?" we heard a voice groan. I looked behind my brother's shoulder and turned to see one of my favorite people to annoy the hell out of. He still had the same scruff, same short curly brown hair and the same frown I remember before I left.

"Hey! Zach! Buddy!" I waved giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away from us, mumbling "Great more vampires, just what I need." Aww, it's so nice to know he missed me.

I just laughed at this, "I love you too!" I shouted. Stephan shook his head in amusement.

"Are you ever going to stop annoying Zach?" he asked. I looked at Stephan and laughed.

"What are you talking about? Zach loves me. I'm adorable." I said battering my eyes at the end. All Stephan did was shake his head and laugh, before walking with me upstairs. We started talking for a while, and I wanted to find out the REAL reason why he moved back here and wants to stay. There could only be one reason why.

"So… who's the lucky girl?" I asked. By the look I got from my older brother, I was right.

"Come on you can tell O' Alex." I started nudging his ribs. He waved me off, and smiled.

"So did you make the move yet?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Nope, actually I haven't even talked to her yet." He replied.

"Stephan." I groaned shaking my head in disappointment.

"Have I taught you nothing?" I yelled over dramatically while throwing my hand up in the air.

"Actually no, Alex, I don't believe you have," he answered amused. I frowned at this.

"I'm pretty sure I have," I stated. Stephan shook his head.

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Well, I hope you pick correctly this time and not another bitch like Katherine." I told him, saying Katherine's name as if it was poison. He gave me a look and I gave one back to him. Katherine was this Vampire Bitch who played both of my brothers. One of them is still attached to her… even though the bitch is long gone. Though, I guess I'm one to talk... He shoved me and I shoved him back smiling.

_Mystic Falls 1864_

"_Saxon stop," I laughed as he started to nip my neck playfully._

"_That tickles," I giggled. I felt his lips smirk on my neck._

"_Oh ticklish are we?" he asked as I felt his fingertips start to run down my side, making another giggle slip from my lips. I hate being tickled; I've always hated it._

"_Stop!" I squealed as I tried to emerge from under the covers, but he kept his grip. I smacked his chest, and laughed when I was free from his grip and up out of the covers. Taking a deep breath of oxygen, I flopped back on my bed, with Saxon hovering over me. He looked down at me as I started biting my lip, and lust soon filled his bright emerald green eyes. I smiled seductively as I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his jet-black hair._

"_Saxon, why do you have to leave so soon?" I asked puffing out my cheeks. He just smirked, before brushing his fingers against my face gently._

"_Oh don't worry, it won't be too long." He stated, making me frown._

"_You really shouldn't frown my dear Alexandria," he said playfully, before brushing a hair out of my face._

"_Well, I'm really going to miss you," I said under my breath and to my surprise, he heard._

_He smirked and lowered himself until he was near my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my face sending pleasant chills throughout my body._

"_Well I'm defiantly going to miss this." He whispered before kissing my sensitive spot on my neck, causing a low moan to slip from me._

"_And this..." He continued to trail kisses down my neck, and I felt his hand travel up my thighs, causing my moans to become louder._

"_And defiantly…" My eyes widen as his fangs extracted, his eyes darkened and veins started to form by his eyes making him look like a demon._

"_This." He announced as his fangs sunk into my skin, but not before I let out a piercing scream that filled the room._

I shot of bed, with sweat beading from my forehead. My breathing was ragged as I quickly looked at my clock.

It was 7:03.

Groaning, I plopped back in bed, throwing my covers over my head, trying to block out the sunlight. I've been having those dreams for a while now. Not like I enjoy them…

…

… Ok so I enjoy most them, but it's not my fault that Saxon was a fucking sex god! For those wondering who Saxon is … he was Katherine's brother and was once my lover and a very good one at that. Damn I miss his sexy ass.

I almost smacked myself in the forehead. Great, I'm starting to sound like my oldest brother, Damon.

"You know we're going be late for school." I voice announced. I rolled my eyes before tearing the covers from my face, to come face to face to Stephan.

"School?" I asked coldly. Yeah, me + morning = Bitchy Alex.

"Yes, school Alex," Stephan said rolling his eyes. I glared at the man in front of me. "Ha, you're funny Stephan…" I stated, putting on my fake smile, before frowning again. "No." I said before throwing the covers over my head. I sighed as I felt myself start to fall asleep again, until warm suddenly left my body. I sat up glaring at my brother who was holding my covers and had amusement written in his eyes.

"How come you can't just go and I stay here?" I whined plopping myself back on my bed.

"Maybe because, the my little sister doesn't want to go to school because she's lazy story doesn't really work out," he stated smiling when I threw another glare at him.

"Did I ever tell you, that you're the evil sibling in this family?" I said putting on my fake smile when Stephan gave me a look. The look was quickly replaced with a smirk as he took my covers and started to walk out my room.

"I'm leaving in 20 minutes." He announced from downstairs. I sat up while crossing my arms over my chest. Frowning at my evil brother I yelled,

"Nope! Nu-uh! I'm not going mister! Nope! I've been going to school for the past 135 years! Nothing you do or say will make me go to the that school Stephan Salvatore!"


End file.
